1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball cap size retaining devices and more particularly pertains to a new baseball cap size retaining device for supporting and shaping a hat while it dries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball cap size retaining devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,837 describes a cage-like device for holding a hat so that it may be positioned in a dishwasher and cleaned while retaining its shape. Another type of cap size retaining device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,271 adapted for holding a hat for drying purposes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adaptable for a variety of sized baseball caps and includes a frame that allows sufficient airflow for quick drying of a wet hat.